


i like shiny things but i'd marry you with paper rings

by lonelydoctors



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Shared apartment, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i mean they /do/ use a prompt generator for writing fics, makki studies architecture, mattsun is an art student, oikawa sends them a link to a prompt generator, things go downhill from there, this is way to fluffy for my own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydoctors/pseuds/lonelydoctors
Summary: Your prompt: mattsun and makki attempting to do homework.“I like how it says attempting,” Takahiro says and smirks, thinking back to their high school days and countless afternoons spent doing very much anythingbuthomework.“I wonder if that’s what Oikawa meant by awfully romantic,” Matsukawa remarks and frowns, pursing his lips as he pretends to ponder his own question.





	i like shiny things but i'd marry you with paper rings

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i've started rewatching haikyuu and absolutely fell down the rabbit hole that is matsuhana, like, how can they be so soulmate-y???  
  
please someone be the hanamaki to my matsukawa ;w;

“Thanks for dinner,” Takahiro yawns and turns off the tap. He puts the last dishes back in the cabinet, dries his hands and grabs the two mugs of hot chocolate he made earlier, before walking towards the couch where Matsukawa is lazily browsing through his phone.

“Of course, Makki,” he replies, lifting his gaze briefly to look at him and Takahiro stops in his tracks, sucking in a quiet, sharp breath. He wonders if he’ll ever be able to get over the force of Matsukawa when he looks at him with eyes full of sheer, unfiltered affection.

Takahiro takes a moment to gather himself before he continues on his way, careful not to bump into any of the countless paintings of Matsukawa’s latest art project, scattered all around the room.

He places the mugs on the table and immediately after he sits down on the couch, Matsukawa drapes an arm around his shoulder and pulls him close, until Takahiro is lying on top of him, his head resting comfortably on his boyfriend’s chest.

When Matsukawa starts carding his hand through Takahiro’s short, mauve strands, he hums in contentment and lets his eyes flutter shut, the exhaustion of a day packed with lessons showing itself. “That awful course about Architecture History doesn’t seem so bad if I get to come home to this every night.”

“Sappy,” Matsukawa comments but locks his phone and places it on the table before he pulls Takahiro up a bit further, brushing the back of his finger over his face and placing a kiss on his the top of his head.

All of a sudden, both of their phones start beeping at the same time, making Takahiro jump in surprise. Matsukawa laughs at his boyfriend’s reaction but reaches for his phone, unlocking it to see who dared disturb their Friday night.

“It’s Oikawa, the group chat,” he explains and starts reading.

“Did Iwa throw him out again?”

**tooru ** **(^** **ω** **~)**  
guys guys look what i found! some of those are just SO awfully romantic *swoon* im going to get iwa-chan to do those with me (´ ω `♡)  
_sent 08:21 pm_

Underneath it there’s a link and before Matsukawa even finished reading out the message, Takahiro snorts. “Did he seriously just use _swoon_ in a text message?” He turns on his stomach, looking up at Matsukawa, and laughs. “What year does he live in?”

“2012, yeah,” Matsukawa answers with a grin, letting his gaze linger on Takahiro’s slightly flushed cheeks, thinking about how well they compliment the colour of his hair, before his phone beeps again, alerting them of a new message. His eyes skim over the text and Takahiro strains his neck to catch a glimpse.

“Iwa?” he asks and Matsukawa nods, turning his phone around to let him read.

**iwaizumi**  
i’m also in the group chat, shittykawa  
_sent 08:24 pm_

**iwaizumi**  
also just so you know, i’ll never, and i repeat, never let you put your ice cold hands on my skin  
_sent 08:24 pm_

Takahiro snickers and Matsukawa sighs quietly before he starts laughing, too, shaking his head at the antics of their two best friends.

After they calmed down and settled into a more comfortable position again, Matsukawa scrolls back up and clicks the link in Oikawa’s message. Takahiro raises an eyebrow at him as if to ask, _Are you really sure you want to know?_

“Shh, I’m curious, Makki.” Matsukawa winks and throws him a kiss before ruffling his hair, earning him a huff from Takahiro. They both wait while the page loads, only to find some kind of text generator.

“Huh,” Matsukawa says and reads the instructions, “apparently this is called a _prompt generator_. You give it two names and it comes up with random scenarios or ideas for stories.”

Takahiro sits up, ignoring the hiss of pain when his elbows dig into Matsukawa’s stomach and looks at the screen. “Sounds kinda interesting…let’s give it a go!”

After they entered both of their names, Matsukawa is the first one to click the _generate_ button, excitedly waiting for what’s so amazing that Oikawa felt like sharing it with them all.

**Your prompt: **makki and mattsun going out for coffee one morning and mattsun already knows makki's order by heart.

“Well, that’s very underwhelming,” Takahiro says and takes the phone out of Matsukawa’s hands. “You do that every morning.”

Matsukawa lets out a short laugh and leans forward to reach for his mug of hot chocolate. “True.”

“Let me try,” Takahiro says and clicks the button again, waiting until the page reloads.

**Your prompt:** makki burns their tongue on something hot, mattsun kisses it better.

Just then, Matsukawa takes a careful sip from his drink, blowing over the steam, and Takahiro glances at him from the corner of his eye before abruptly reaching for his own mug and taking a big gulp. He winces slightly at the pain but swallows the scalding hot liquid before setting his mug back down.

“They really do know us, huh,” he says and shows Matsukawa the prompt, pointing to the steaming mug of hot chocolate before sticking out his tongue in Matsukawa’s direction to present him the damage done to it.

Matsukawa merely looks at him in disbelief for a few seconds before his gaze darts back and forth between the mug and the still outstretched phone in Takahiro’s hand. “Oh for gods–you have _got_ to be kidding me, Makki, don’t tell me you really just burned your tongue for that.”

Takahiro closes his mouth and grins, shuffling closer to Matsukawa. “And what if I did?” he asks innocently. Matsukawa rolls his eyes and sighs as he bends down.

“Then you’re stupid,” he replies before he kisses him, his own cool tongue soothing the burning pain in Takahiro’s mouth, and he smirks when Takahiro sighs against his lips and leans into the touch.

After they part, Takahiro finds Matsukawa’s cheeks tinted red and something fluttering inside his stomach, a feeling that makes his heart jolt and that should be all too familiar by now. “Much better, thanks, Babe,” he manages eventually before reaching for the phone again.

“Always glad to help.”

Matsukawa pulls Takahiro closer until his back is flush with his chest again and looks over his shoulder, while they both wait for the next prompt to load.

**Your prompt: **mattsun: I love you. makki: Pathetic.

“I love you.”

Takahiro shifts in Matsukawa’s grip, stretching his upper body until he can look at Matsukawa who just watches him with a, seemingly, completely deadpan expression. Yet Takahiro can see the amusement sparkling in his eyes while he waits for him to do his part and fulfil the prompt.

And Takahiro tries, he really does, but somehow he can’t bring himself to say the word _Pathetic_ right now, can't even seem to say anything at the moment, because Matsukawa’s just _so beautiful_. His still slightly damp, black hair curls around his ears, and his bushy eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as his lips twitch suspiciously the longer the silence goes on.

“Yeah…me, too,” is what Takahiro says instead and Matsukawa’s eyes widen for the briefest of moments before his face breaks into a smile, the kind that makes the skin around his eyes crinkle and his dimples show, and he tightens his grip around Takahiro, letting his fingers brush over his arm.

Takahiro closes his eyes and lets his head fall back against Matsukawa’s chest, silently handing him the phone back.

“Mattsun and Makki being teammates in a sports team,” Matsukawa reads and his low voice rumbles in his chest. He laughs. “Unbelievable. Absolutely scandalous. Who even comes up with these?”

Takahiro joins in the laughter and adds, “Yeah, as if being teammates could possibly lead to anything, duh.” Matsukawa snickers and lets his gaze wander over the man, former teammate, wrapped up in his arms.

“Okay, next one,” he says and presses the button again. Takahiro waits, the grin still on his lips, and neither of them notice the time ticking by as they click through the stupid generator Oikawa sent them.

**Your prompt:** makki and mattsun being roommates at boarding school/in college.

“Well, they got that part right,” Matsukawa comments drily and gestures around their shared apartment. Takahiro shivers against him and knits his brows in mock horror, pressing his mouth into a thin line. “Creepy. It’s like we’re being watched, Mattsun.”

They laugh and Takahiro snatches the phone from Matsukawa, generating a new one. He clears his throat before reading, “Makki being abducted by aliens and falling in love with Mattsun who's an alien scientist whose job it is to do research on Makki.” He pauses. “Okay, well, you know what, never mind, maybe not.”

The dryness of his voice causes Matsukawa to erupt into laughter, squeezing his eyes shut, and Takahiro smiles affectionately as he hands him the phone back. “Well, Makki, you never know, maybe I did already abduct you.” Matsukawa says and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, only for Takahiro to punch him on the shoulder lightly, rolling his eyes in feigned exasperation.

**Your prompt:** mattsun being an artist, and makki as their muse.

As soon as the last word leaves Matsukawa’s lips, Takahiro starts striking exaggerated poses, pouting and fluttering his eyelashes up at Matsukawa until he settles on the most ridiculous one of them all, with his hands cupping his face and his mouth in a silent _Oh_ while his eyes gaze up at the ceiling dreamily. He freezes in this position and waits for a moment before slackening his body and giggling quietly. “How am I doing?”

“Horrible, really,” Matsukawa mutters before he reaches for Takahiro’s shirt and pulls him close, pressing their lips together in a brief, gentle kiss. He pulls back slightly to add, “Although I do have to say that your mauve hair has been quite the inspiration lately.”

Takahiro’s gaze flickers towards the multiple flower paintings all around the room, in various shades of pink, rose and lilac, and blushes when he remembers that the theme of Matsukawa’s latest project was to express ‘_Beauty so raw it makes you shiver_’.

“Cheesy,” Takahiro comments but buries himself in Matsukawa’s chest, hiding his heated face from view while a beam tugs at his lips and makes his eyes shine.

They stay like that for a while, Matsukawa letting his hand brush through Takahiro’s hair while he scrolls through his phone in silence and, eventually, Takahiro sighs and pulls back in order to look up at Matsukawa. “Let’s do some more, Mattsun.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” he replies and grins, shifting a bit so that both, Takahiro and himself, can comfortable see the screen before he presses the button for the probably umpteenth time this night.

**Your prompt:** mattsun and makki attempting to do homework.

“I like how it says attempting,” Takahiro says and smirks, thinking back to their high school days and countless afternoons spent doing very much anything _but_ homework.

“I wonder if that’s what Oikawa meant by awfully romantic,” Matsukawa remarks and frowns, pursing his lips as he pretends to ponder his own question.

Takahiro starts to laughs then, barely managing to get his next words out, “Probably just doing _actual_ homework with Iwa was enough for Oikawa back then. Doing each other would have probably made him implode.”

“Makki!” Matsukawa makes a face and covers his ears, pretending to be disgusted. “Don’t torture me with that mental image.”

Takahiro doubles over in laughter, not quite sure himself why it keeps spilling from his lips or why he feels so incredibly light and carefree tonight, and for a moment he’s awfully aware of the fact that they’re making memories right now, short snippets, moments, they’ll remember forever, and suddenly he’s afraid, because he doesn’t ever want it to end. He pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind and when he eventually calms down, there’s merely a grin on his lips left as he moves closer to Matsukawa, feeling him tense beneath his touch, and whispers into his ear, “I’ll give you a better one later.”

Matsukawa hums lowly and Takahiro draws back slightly to watch as his brown eyes darken even further, staring back at him with a mixture of love and desire.

He indulges himself for a moment before pulling back completely and snatching the phone out of Matsukawa’s hand again, the grin back on his lips. “My turn.”

**Your prompt:** makki telling really dumb or corny jokes to mattsun, thinking they are so clever and funny. mattsun just thinks makki is adorable for thinking the jokes are funny.

Immediately, Takahiro’s face lights up and he gasps, turning towards Matsukawa. “See, Mattsun! Even the prompt generator says that you love my jokes!”

Matsukawa cringes at the memory of last week when Takahiro had drunkly started telling him all the most terrible jokes he could think of, absolutely howling with laughter before he could even deliver the punchline. “Oh no, believe me, I most certainly do not, Makki.”

Takahiro smirks and leans back against Matsukawa, saying casually, “Oh, I know you do, Babe. It’s okay to admit it.”

“Do not.”

“Do, too.”

“Do not.”

Before their pointless banter can go on any longer, however, Takahiro’s phone starts vibrating on the table, signalling a new text message. Takahiro closes his mouth and reaches for his phone instead.

**tooru ** **(^** **ω** **~)**  
having fun? (¬‿¬ )  
_sent 09:04 pm_

Matsukawa rolls his eyes after reading the message, too, and Takahiro quickly joins him, sighing for emphasis, though they both have to admit that they’ve been doing this for way longer than they’d like to admit.

“Let’s just do one more, okay, Hiro?”

“_Yes,_” comes Takahiro’s instant reply and Matsukawa has to suppress a huff at the enthusiasm in his boyfriend’s voice. College and serious adulting aside, doing stupid shit like this takes them straight back to their high school days and who would ever say no to that?

**Your prompt: **makki and mattsun get drunk on a night out when, all of a sudden, makki starts giving mattsun an elaborate declaration of love ending in a sloppy proposal before crying and breaking down on the floor.

Takahiro scowls at the phone screen. “Like I would ever get that drunk.” He huffs and Matsukawa watches him from the side, a fond smile playing around his lips, before he says, “Actually, you’d be the first person to do something like this, Babe.” He pauses and thinks, before adding, “Well, after Oikawa, of course.”

That has Takahiro laughing again. The mere thought of Oikawa whining and wailing in a pub for Iwa-chan to marry him before breaking out in tears is hilarious, yet, horrifyingly, really not that far-fetched at all. When he turns to look at Matsukawa, wiping tears from his eyes, he finds him already staring at him, the dim lights of their apartment painting his features in warm oranges and shadows, and Takahiro’s laugh stops short in his throat, his breath catching in his chest.

Matsukawa literally stunned him into speechlessness. _Again_. Takahiro swallows and wonders, once again, if moments like this will ever become normal to him, or if he will keep on getting the breath sucked out of him at the mere sight of his boyfriend. He finds that he wouldn’t mind it either way.

“I’d marry you.”

Matsukawa’s voice is soft and quiet, laced with nothing but affection, and Takahiro doesn’t know what to do with the sudden warmth in his chest or where to put the massive lump in his throat. “Corny,” he whispers, but his heart thumps against his ribcage as he leans in close to wrap his arms around Matsukawa’s waist so tightly he’d worry about breaking him if he didn’t know how strong he was.

He buries his face in the small space between Matsukawa’s face and neck, inhaling his heavy, sweet, flowery scent and pressing his body just the _tiniest_ bit closer, until he’s sure there’s not even space for a single particle of dust between them. After a while of them just breathing in sync, their chests falling and rising together, Matsukawa shifts and reaches for something on the table.

The rustling sound of paper eventually makes Takahiro lift his head from his comfortable position and he knits his brows in confusion when he finds Matsukawa folding a left-over serviette with delicate movements, tongue peeking out between his lips like it always does when he’s concentrating on something.

“Um…what are you doing, Mattsun?”

Matsukawa gives a satisfied huff and looks at the tiny piece of paper in his hands, before reaching for Takahiro’s hand and gently lifting it by the wrist. “Why, I’m asking you to marry me, of course, Hiro,” he says and slides the paper ring onto his finger.

Takahiro’s eyes widen and he can feel a blush creeping up his neck as he gazes down at the paper ring, now settled on his ring finger, like it had always belonged there. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

He lets go of a breath then after a few seconds, not even aware that he had been holding it in the first place, before slowly leaning forward until their foreheads are touching and he’s so close to Matsukawa he can see the freckles on the bridge of his nose and count the long, dark eyelashes framing his eyes.

Several more seconds pass in silence, Takahiro swallows, and Matsukawa smiles.

“Yes,” he breathes.

When Matsukawa laughs softly, his breath hits Takahiro’s lips and his heart stutters in his chest before he finally leans in and captures Matsukawa’s lips with his own, the paper ring shining white against the darkness of the room as his hand tangles itself in black locks.

__

__

_i like shiny things, but i'd marry you with paper rings_  
_darling, you're the one i want, and_  
_i hate accidents except when we went from friends to this_

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt generator they're using is [this one](https://prompts.neocities.org), it's amazing  
  
[tumblr](https://lonelydoctors.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/lonelydoctorss)


End file.
